


A Poorly Hidden Surprise

by kentmccoppins



Series: Milkshakes and Beatniks: Dean/Kent Stories. [2]
Category: Iron Giant - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kentmccoppins/pseuds/kentmccoppins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kent sneaks up on Dean planning something behind his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Poorly Hidden Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing written for a prompt at bupagentkent.tumblr.com.

Kent had gotten back home a little early that day. There was a spring in his step that hadn’t been with him when had returned to Rockwell the second time– after his year of wasting away he was finally starting to fill back into his form and sense of self. He covered his normal walking route in a little more than half the time.

Dean was on the phone when he opened the door (of course he had a key to the place).

“…and you can have that ready by tomorrow?” Kent arched an eyebrow as he set his hat and coat on the de facto hat rack– an older art project of Dean’s. What could he be calling someone about? Scrap, perhaps; was he still on the clock, Kent wondered? He crept nearer to the kitchen nook.

“Just drop it by the house.” Dean turned and Kent flattened himself just outside of the entry way, holding his breath. He seemed to be rather excited given the tone of his voice.

“Okay. You take care. ‘Bye.” There was a pause after the phone was put back on the handle. Kent could picture Dean standing there in the kitchen, his hands on his hips and his head tilted pensively. And indeed that was the stance he had assumed– but with coy narrow eyes. He knew footsteps when he heard them.

“Kent?” he called. Kent sighed over-dramatically and revealed himself. There was no real point in continuing to hide.

“ _Yeees_?” he answered, leaning against the doorway. Dean crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

“How much did you hear?”

“I heard enough.”

“…Well I figure I might as well tell you then.” Dean sighed, his smile becoming slightly melancholic. Kent’s sly expression virtually evaporated. The pause Dean took between words did nothing to alleviate his growing worry.

“What? What is it?”

“…I was going to try and surprise you with a cake for your birthday,” Dean admitted. Kent punched him in the arm playfully, a grin breaking out on his face.

“You had me worried, jackass!” he snapped. “…But thank you. I thought you would’ve forgotten, honestly.” Dean rubbed his arm and scoffed.

“Who, me? Forget? What kinda guy do you take me for?” He grinned, and Kent couldn’t help but rein him close, roping his arms around the beatnik’s waist. He said thank you twice over– the second time it was with a kiss.


End file.
